


The Lady and The Owl

by spyropurple



Series: Whispers of the Owl Wraith [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Because Reaper/Gabe is hot as hell, Blood and Injury, Complete, Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feedback is apreciated, He can shapeshift though, Maybe not so much, Owl!Reaper, Reader can speak to animals, Violence, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: You were blessed by the world and loved by all....A precious woman that could speak and listen to the animals...But could you save something that desperately needs your help?Could you save something that wasn't as lucky as you?





	1. Guardian of The Forest

There was once an owl that belonged to an endless forest, trees as far as the eye could see.  
He guarded that forest, until he lost his life protecting it.  
Some animals of the forest say he reincarnated into a spirit of vengeance, seeking out those who would do harm to the forest again.  
No survivors.  
No Mercy.

**Mercy is for the weak.**

Far from the forest, there stayed a young woman, she was kind and pure.  
Everyone knew her well, they cherished her happiness and her beautiful smile.  
A smile that shone like the sun and had everyone at ease.  
Nature was quite fond of her as well, the animals of the forest would travel long distances to greet her daily.  
All but one stayed behind...

The one that died protecting the forest...  
Living beings give him a wide berth...many feel weak and drained every time they try to pass by him.  
Any who wander too close, unbeknownst to them...  
Simply dies in a matter of seconds

The Owl was dubbed "Reaper" because of it.  
A name to remember...  
And fear...

Reaper had not seen any human kind in a mere decade now, he had hoped none would come back.  
Remembering the day of his death, still fills him with rage...  
The day he lost his home as well...but also the day he was able to exact his revenge.  
His talons were stained in the blood of his enemies, not a single one was able to escape his endless wrath.

The last thing they heard was what sounded like a gravely shriek that sounded like; _"Die...!"_  
Just that...over and over...

And over...

 

Months had passed, Reaper still stood guard...the forest was still intact.  
Still not sign of the humans....until....

He spotted a wandering woman, gazing upon the trees around her.  
She was admiring the colors of the Autumnal leaves, loving how most of them covered the forest floor.  
The woman did not appear to be any sort of an attacker...but looks could tell another story.  
This time, Reaper did not attack, he simply...watched her. He made sure to make a mental note on this specific human.

Something about her was...different from the humans 10 years ago...it was like he could...  
Sense something in her that was lacking from the others...  
Something warm...gentle...and beautiful.  
Reaper tilted is head as he could not piece together what that sensation was.

The lady managed to spot Reaper, she dropped her jaw slightly as she saw his red glowing eyes...  
Maybe even more so seeing how huge he was...  
Reaper huddled himself as they locked eyes.

...

What seemed like an eternity, he was already before her.  
Reaper towered her like a mighty beast...his feathers were as dark as the night, face as white as snow, and eyes as red as blood.  
His gaze pierced her soul, making her wince at him, but she was unable to move.  
What was he thinking....?  
What is he going to do....?

".....Get out or I'll do it myself." He hissed and she understood.  
She understood very well.  
His deathly aura didn't have a good effect on her, it seemed like it was negated with her being around him...

Without another word, she quickly runs away from him, not wanting to anger such a giant owl.  
She wasn't sure how long she was running, but feared to stop if he was following her.

Reaper flew back up to his perch and eyed her from a far distance, his talons gripped the branch tightly as he was distraught by something...  
Something about her...  
Her aura...  
Too kind.  
"......Unbelievable." He muttered to himself, then returned his gaze outward once more.

Today he saw his first human in 10 years...  
The bitter taste of death that was now replaced with...confusion.  
What was he supposed to feel about meeting her?  
He was devoid of emotions for years but....with her?  
He felt...  
Almost alive.

Because of her...

He refused to believe he quickly grew fond of her aura, something he wanted to feel after he died.  
Reaper never got that second chance, now that he scared her away.  
He wanted more of that aura, so lively.  
And so warm.

He was as cold as the moon, but she was like the sun.  
But would they become as one?  
Not even he would know, would he ever?

He must wait...for her return.  
She was as curious about him as he was about her.

So maybe....just maybe,for his sake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will make this into a multi part fic,maybe around....5+ chapters or more if people like it.
> 
> This special fic was for fun and for those who are sick of the rape/offensive fics as of late (Like straight up fucked up rape shit with no comfort). It leaves a foul taste in my mouth every time I see one.  
> This is not Berserk.


	2. Conflict and Curiosity

Last time he opened his eyes, it was now dusk.  
He was able to dream...but he didn't require much time to rest.  
All he ever dreamt about was... **her**

He could recall her scent, lingering flowers and other scents that matched perfectly with the flowers.  
Reaper grumbled and scowled...he was not used to feeling this way.

He couldn't help but wonder if she would try to come back again, The Forest was beautiful during autumn....  
Maybe....maybe he could see her again....  
There must of been something more to her alluring aura, sure it felt nice him...but...  
It wasn't just that....

As he was studying her for that brief moment in time, her features caught his eye, he was simply...  
Infatuated with her.

"....."

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

".....Oh?" He blinked a couple times, not believing what he felt in his chest.  
He remembered something clearly, the day he died....his heart had beat no more.  
But since then after he met the mysterious woman...  
His heart beats as if he never died that day.

"This is.....impossible... _did she_..." He let out an odd hoot, a sound he would make if he was worried about something.  
Maybe he could ask her how this came to be, to ask about the aura she radiates.  
But maybe she didn't know about that...  
It is a question he must ask of her, it is of great importance...  
  
"Death...is not likely welcomed in this world...I'll...grab her attention somehow." He thought to himself.  


He took some time to think, wondering which way would be best to approach her.  
The moment the two met, she was a bit scared of his size.  
Owls aren't that big, they don't tower over people like that...

"Humans....they adore...tiny animals, perhaps that will draw her to me easier." He hooted softly in agreement to himself.  
With a flap of his wings and a tiny jounce in his throat, he shifted his entire being down into an appropriate owl size.  
This would help against being a big target in the sky for him, and a way to meet that lady again.  
Reaper soared high into the now midnight sky, he headed straight towards where they departed.

Not long from now, he managed to track her down.  
The lady lived in a nice little house, he wasn't sure how big it was inside...  
Would he even be allowed in such a place...?  
Reaper shook his head and merely perched upon a nearby tree, he would be hard to spot since he was high up above.  
"I will find my answers soon...if I rush, I am sure to be hunted...by new humans." He softly hissed at the thought.

He would wait for the morning to come, but for now...

Rest....

Day will come soon.  
_And so will the aura that brought him back to life._


	3. Renewed Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Reaper would know if he could even manage to forge a bond with her...

The wind howls effortlessly in the new dawn, a sound that the lady loved dearly.  
She tears the sheets off of her bed and rushes to the bathroom for her daily routine.

Shower.  
Brush teeth.  
Comb hair.  
And finally...  
A new pair of clothing.

Well...there's the messy bed of course...  
She fixes it up without a problem.

"Ah...everything's in proper order now!" She placed her hands on her hips with a smile.

The lady turned herself to head out of her house, but then she stopped for a moment...

".....Wonder if I could run over to that forest...maybe the owl isn't there right now."  
She huffed slightly, she'd do anything to see that place again.

"....I'll be quick." She said as she opened her front door, only to scream after being slammed with something soft...  
....And _feathery_

"S-Shit!" She stumbled backwards onto the floor, fearing whatever had bumped into her.  
The lady heard a little squawk and quickly got up to see where that sound came from.  
She was greeted by non other than...

"Hey....it's that owl..." She tilted her head at him...  
...  
Wasn't he bigger last time they met?

Reaper stared at her with a blank expression, it was almost cute...  
He rolled over onto his side and stood up, he went back to staring at her as soon as possible.  
There they were...locked in eye contact...

"...How did you find me?" She knelt as she spoke to him.  
Reaper blinked a couple times, he looked at the floor for a moment and then back up her.  
"....I came to you to ask a question...." He said in a slightly deep raspy tone.  
He could feel his heart flutter as he was being enveloped by her lively aura, much more so this time.

"Mm...you sure you didn't come here to kill me?" She said sarcastically.  
Reaper puffed out his feathers slightly before letting out an agitated "hoot".  
"If I did, I would of done it already the first time we met." He said coldly, he was not in the mood for this kind of bullshit.

"...O-Oh...ok then." She said with a worried tone, she clearly remembered his original size...it was a scary sight for her.  
"Answer me this now,are you aware of your....aura? And what it has done to me?" He stated.

She looked at him for a moment, puzzled with what he has said so far.  
"My...aura...? No...what has it done to you exactly?" She answered and then asked.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled...  
"The day I died, a decade ago...my heart beat no longer...until the day I met you."  
He puffed out his feathers again and grumbled, he still needs time to get used to being this close to humans...and the one he's infatuated with.  
The lady couldn't help but crack a smile at that, it was kind of sweet sounding.

"I'm...more hostile to humans who enter the forest...but I'll make an exception for you..." He walked cautiously towards her.

Her eyes widen as she heard what he had said.  
"Y-You...you'd do that for....me? But...why?" She blinked a couple times, still trying to take in what he said.  
Reaper looks up at her and narrows his eyes.  
"....Reasons." He flapped his wings and managed to hop on her shoulder without another word.

The lady was startled by that quick hop, but she didn't let that bother her right now.  
"....Do you have a name?" He asked of her once more.  
"Yeah,mine's (Y/N)" She stood up slowly, making sure to not knock Reaper off balance.  
".....Reaper." He uttered his name as if he was dying to get that out.  
"Huh,Reaper? Strange name for an owl but....okay." She nodded.

Reaper let out a content hoot, pleased with learning about her name.  
(Y/N) Smiled at his hooting, She loved hearing an owl hoot.  
"Since you're on my shoulder now...would you like to join me in a walk to the forest?" She asked him politely.  
His tail absentmindedly wiggled itself in mere excitement to the tone and kindness of her voice.  
"....Yes." It was all he said, he had a bit on his mind at the moment and wasn't really sure how to add onto that conversation.

It did not take them long to reach the forest, the one he dearly protects...  
But now it is something he's growing tired of protecting now that he has found a new "home"...  
Or so he hopes....would she even let him live with her?  
The walk there was quiet, the two were in their own thoughts, almost forgetting about one another was present.  
Reaper wished to know more about (Y/N) as he was just now starting to get more comfortable with her presence.  
(Y/N) Shivered as the cold Autumn air bleeds through her clothes, she let out a gentle and soft whimper of displeasure because of it.

"....Cold?" He asked with genuine concern.  
"Mhm..." She nodded at him for a moment.  
"Should go home then...I'll...stay here, I live here anyways..." He said as he prepared to leap off of her shoulder.  
"W-Wait!" She said before he was able to leap.  
"....What is it?" He said with a slight irritated tone, he didn't like to be interrupted when he's busy with movement or anything for that matter.  
"I know we've just met but....maybe instead of the cold outside world...you could stay with me, i-if that's okay with you?" She said with a bit of hesitance.

Reaper stared at her before making his usual odd hoot.  
"....Wouldn't mind a warmer area to rest in....I accept your offer." He readjusted himself onto her shoulder for a moment or two.  
"Then it's sett-" She was caught off guard to a sound of a....gunshot.  
It was close...unusually close.  
Reaper's eyes shot open wide as memories of his death flow back to him with haste...  
And displeasure.

"Come with me... _now!_ " He ordered with a hiss.  
She did as she was told, what the hell was going on now?  
Reaper quickly grew to his usual large size and envelops (Y/N) in his shadowy essence.  
He didn't have enough time to explain how he could even do this, Reaper would have time later...  
If they survive....

 

The gunshots grew more distant as he carried her to safety...  
Reaper carried her deeper into the heart of the forest but did not let go of her yet.  
He whispered to her as softly as he could "We must wait...." it was all he said.  
All (Y/N) could say was a shaken "okay".

 

How long would they have to wait...?  
Have the hunters return....?  
Reaper secretly vows to protect (Y/N) from now on...  
Even if it costs his life...

_Again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to doodle a pic of Owl Reaper for those who are liking the fic so far!  
> Thank you guys,this is for you!: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/28734622/


	4. Trespassers

Reaper stopped for a moment and places (Y/N) down gently.  
He eyes her carefully, making sure she she okay.  
"Stay...here. I will personally....dispose of the intruders..." He told her coldly.  
(Y/N) winces a bit as he told him, but she agreed to stay put.

Reaper leapt high into the air and flapped his powerful wings, he let out a blood chilling shriek as he seeked those who dared to enter **his** forest.

After his shriek followed the deathly wails of the intruders, all of them fell one by one...  
(Y/N) was too far from it to see the blood bath, it would be better for her to not see any of that.  
Not a single one was left alive, Reaper wasn't going to let them live anyways.  
His chest rose and sunk in exhaustion from that carnage...but then he felt sick to his stomach now that he would have to return to (Y/N)...

_Covered in blood._

The stench of blood hung firmly against his drenched feathers, some of it splattered and gushed up in his face, now staining his once beautiful snow white face...  
He must cleanse himself before he comes back to (Y/N), he didn't want her to see how much blood was on him.  
Reaper flew high into the sky once more and quickly heads over to a nearby pond, it was big enough for him to bathe in for a short moment.  
"I must hurry...." He said quietly before rushing to clean himself.  
The waters were tainted with the blood of the slain as he finished, another side of him wished he hadn't done that.  
Now the animals would have to look for a different spot to drink...

With a soft sigh, he returns to the sky once more...  
He gracefully glides through the trees, not bumping to a single branch or leaf as he made his way back to (Y/N).  
Reaper cautiously approaches (Y/N), the stench of blood still clung onto him...but he didn't want her to even catch a whiff of it.  
"They are...no more." He simply stated.

".....O-Oh..okay..." The screams still rung in her head, she would need some time to recover from that.  
"The...wolves will take care of it also...I'm sure." He mumbled slightly, trying his best to not give much detail about the carnage.  
(Y/N) looks up at Reaper and noticed his slightly blood stained face, she slightly frowned at it for a moment before speaking to him.

"I hope....you do not take pleasure in doing that...Reaper." She sighed softly.  
"I do not." He quickly replied in a somewhat irritated tone.  
He took a deep breath before adding on to his reply.  
".....I told myself I vowed to protect you, no matter the cost...even if it were to kill me..." He let out a gentle hoot as he had ended his sentence.

Reaper looked down at her, his glowing red eyes staring intently at (Y/N).  
She eyes him curiously for a moment...  
"But....why are you protecting me?" she simply asked, and hopes he doesn't dance around the question.  
He let out a soft chortle, catching (Y/N) off guard.

"Fine...fine...I'll tell you..." He narrowed his eyes slightly, it was almost like he was smiling.  
"I'm.....enticed by you and your aura...but now I find myself...happier around you." He puffed out his feathers slightly before giving (Y/N) a little bow.  
(Y/N) couldn't help but crack a smile, it must of been hard on Reaper to express himself like that...  
He's not the type to usually do that.

She smiled and grinned brightly at him before speaking.  
"Sooo...does that mean you lik-"  
" _Hush._ " Reaper cut her off, but she merely laughed at that.  
He looked over at her with a half lidded stare.  
"Should head home, it's getting dark and you don't want the wolves to come out, do you? Now... _come here._ " He asked of her.

(Y/N) could smell the stench of blood on him, and it made her scowl slightly because of it.  
"What's up, Reaper?" She asked him.  
He looked over at her with a soft chuckle.  
"I'm taking you home, or do you want to stay out here in the coming dark?" He playfully tilted his head at her.  
"H-Home please." Just the thought of the creatures of the night feasting upon her, drove a strong chill down her spine.

Reaper helped her onto his back, she would have to wash out any of the blood that manages to cling onto her clothing.  
"Hang on....really tight, alright?" He said, this ride would be much easier if he had something for her to hold onto...  
_Rather than his plumage._

He soared high into the air carefully with her on his back, the flight back to her house didn't take too long.  
Would of been a pain in the ass to traverse on foot...

(Y/N) could feel herself grow tired as they got to her front door, today was....something.  
"Mm...thank you Reaper..." she said groggily, all she could think about now was sleep.  
Reaper carefully helps her off his back and nodded.  
"(Y/N)...do you still want me to stay, even after what happened today?" He asked.  
She did not look at him for a moment...this worried Reaper.

"....You saved my life, I want to repay you for this, okay?" She lazily smiles up at him.  
He hooted at her appreciatively.  
".....Thanks." He could feel his heart flutter in excitement over all of this.  
(Y/N) opens her door and ushers him in,she motions him over at a spare bed that was in another room of hers.  
They would agree to talk more later on in the morning, or whenever they would wake up.

The two of them had a bit of trouble sleeping because of the past events that had occurred, so much bloodshed had happen...  
She would have to figure out a way to keep Reaper safe...  
Sure he could shift his size, but what if...

_What if he could....fit in with the rest of the world?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy howdy,this took awhile to do. Had some shit in world of warcraft I wanted to handle before doing this....  
> But get ready for the next chapter! It'll be....interesting.


	5. Aching Bones

It was still dark outside, the sun would eventually come up sooner or later.

Reaper shot up out of his slumber...he let out a soft hoot.  
With renewed life, Reaper was able to live as if he was always alive.  
He used to have some lovely shades of brown in his feathers...  
But death has robbed him of his pigmentation

He gently sighed about it, there's no way he could get that back.

Reaper looks around the room and notices...he would need a pair of hands to get around better.  
Human....hands...

Having to ask (Y/N) to open stuff would grow tiring quickly, he would have to...do this on his own.  
He is not a child, he is a grown adult...  
Reaper's eyes widen as he knows what to do about it...

But how would (Y/N) react to....this?

He hops off of the bed, and lets out a soft hiss...  
This is going to be... _quite painful_.

Reaper's whole body shifts into a completely new form, he groans in pain as it rips through him like fire.  
Feathers turn to flesh, his wings were no more, as so were his talons and beak.  
His sclera was pitch black like his feathers were and his irises were just as crimson as before.

His skin was a dark, but grayish brown and scarred in many places, including his face...his limbs were covered in a thick layer of shadows, but they were as solid and as soft as his flesh...  
As someone who was from the forest, and free as a bird (literally), he had no need to trim his hair...

His hair...was long and curly, beautiful dark brown locks were draped over his body and hung a bit over the side of his face.  
And that handsome goatee...man, men would envy him and the women would absolutely love him.

Reaper panted heavily before letting out a sharp groan, loud enough for the whole household to hear...  
Which unfortunately woke up a sleepy (Y/N).

Fear rung through (Y/N)'s heart as she picks up a bat and carefully heads out of her room to check the house for intruders.  
She panted softly as she tried to remain calm while checking room to room...  
Until she reaches Reaper's room.

A drop of sweat falls from the side of her face and onto the ground as she flings the door open, ready to swing at...  
A naked man...  
But no owl...

"What the hell did you do to my friend?! What did you do to him....?" She shouted at the strange man, he slowly looks up at her with his crimson eyes.  
Those eyes....they look like....  
"....Oh my god...R-Reaper?" She drops the bat and quickly runs to Reaper's side and helps him up, not minding that he was naked.  
"Yeah..." He said in a pained tone, he still needed time to recover from his transformation.

(Y/N) helps him into bed and gives him a moment to relax before probing him for information.

"Reaper...you really...scared the shit out of me with that..." She was still somewhat upset after that whole debacle.  
"I know." He said with his usual raspy tone, he was glad she wasn't overreacting right now about his human form...  
"I-I....thought...something had happened to you or someone must of broken in..." She shook her head and he kept silent for a moment.  
"But I am glad you're ok now...do you need anything...oh, maybe my odd healing aura?" (Y/N) remembers how that brought him back to life, maybe that will help him again...

"(Y/N)...you should get some sleep, it's my fault I woke you up...I will...heal on my own." He said softly, sleep was overtaking him as they continued to talk.  
Before she could get a word in, Reaper gently hushes her with his shadowy hand, and a genuine smile...

" _Go._ You need your rest for tomorrow." He pulled his hand away and lazily blinks at her, they would argue about it later in the morning.  
(Y/N) was blushing slightly from that gentle hand movement, as she was starting to get infatuated with him and not being used to that kindness with somewhat new "people".  
"O-Okay...well...good night." She nodded and smiled at him before leaving with her trusty bat.  
"Night... _cariño_ "  


And soon....the night soothes him to sleep...

And eventually, (Y/N) as well...  
But with some....bothering "issues"

 _"He's so...handsome"_ she thought to herself, she could feel herself being warm and fuzzy the more she thought about him.  
_"Ugh,not now...behave yourself..."_ she reminded herself over and over until she fell asleep...

_Boy...that's gonna make morning breakfast weird..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itching to do a fic about Hanzo...or Genji....maybe even McCree! I'm open to do another fic but about one of those lovely men with the reader~


	6. [IMPORTANT UPTATE 1]

The fic isn't being canceled any time soon, just wanted to give you guys a heads up.  
Right now I'm kinda tight with stuff at the moment, need to finish them first before I can get back to doing this fic (and possibly more).

Stuff such as digital art commissions (is pretty much my job at this point), studying the artwork of Overwatch, and then wanting to relax by playing some WoW.  
We're all human after all, we have our needs that we need to satisfy.

Seeing how I only have to do 5, it may be quite some time until I'm able to get back to fic stuff. So hang tight!

I also would like to thank everyone and the people who've commented on this fic, and those who have liked it. It means a lot!  
I'll be sure to write more after this fic but with an OC, hopefully you guys can enjoy that too...

See you next time!


	7. I can feel it too

The sun rises once more, basking the side of the world in it's warm glory.

Breakfast was a bit awkward for (Y/N), but somehow...  
Reaper found some clothes to wear...they belonged to her ex.

Later on in the evening, (Y/N) promised herself she would bond better with Reaper.  
There they were, in the living room and on her comfy couch...

It took them a moment to get used to talking but they managed to break those comfort barriers easily.  
But there were some things he hasn't told her yet...  
Or her as well...

_Reaper loved her.  
(Y/N) loved him._

Silence fell over them, enjoying each other's presence...  
Until...

"....I saw how you looked at me, (Y/N)." Reaper softly smiled at her for a moment.  
(Y/N)'s face quickly turns to red, looks like her secret is out.  
"U-Um..." She fiddled with her fingers as she looked down at the floor, trying to not look at him.  
Reaper gently placed his hand down on her shoulder and looks at her seriously.

This catches her attention.

"I don't want to dance around this anymore _....I love you (Y/N)._ " He whispered to her.

(Y/N) smiles and looks up at him with teary eyes, relived to know he really loved her.

"It's been so long since I've heard that...I love you too,Reaper." She gently wipes a stray tear away from her face.

Reaper carefully wraps his arm around hers and hums contently.  
(Y/N) let out a soft chuckle as she thought about it.  
They hardly know each other, yet here they are...already in love.  
It....has been a long time since she felt like this, but she was glad she met someone like Reaper...

Reaper smiles and looks down at her for a silent moment.  
"Will you miss my feathers?" He asked.  
(Y/N) snaps out of her daydream and looks up at him.  
"Of course...but you're fine how you are now." She chuckled.  
Reaper takes her soft hand and places a gentle kiss on it, making (Y/N)'s heart flutter with joy.

" _Mmm..._ I wouldn't of been able to enjoy kissing upon your _beautiful_ skin, if I were still an owl..." He said smoothly, just hearing that made her stomach flip over.  
" _Reaper..._ " (Y/N) said breathlessly, the recent tones of her lover's voice was playfully brutal on her...she just _loved_ how he talked to her.  
It was almost...euphoric and arousing.

_Albeit too much_

" _(Y/N)..._ " He mimicked her cheerfully, he too was experiencing the same thing...  
But much more...so much more.

It didn't take them long for their lips to crash against each other in a passionate and erotic kiss. Reaper's hands were trailing all over her backside while (Y/N) focused her hands on his shoulders as they continued.  
They would have to pull away eventually, they must breathe and marvel at one another before they could go back to their kissing.

Reaper tucks a lock of hair behind (Y/N)'s ear, he deviously grins at her as he admires how her chest rose.

"Tell me what you want...and I'll let you have it..." He gingerly stroked her hips, (Y/N) panted softly from the feeling.  
" _You..._ " (Y/N) said in a begging tone.  
But before anything could continue, (Y/N) got up from Reaper and the couch.  
She pulls him to her bedroom before smirking.  
"Come with me... _please._ " She begged once more, Reaper chuckled and nodded at her.

All sorts of thoughts poured through their minds as to what could happen in her bedroom...

_Fun and naughty thoughts of course..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that chapter done, it's time for me to start on another fic! Do not worry, this one will continue to go on. It's a bit...odd doing a fic with just (Y/N) as a "name", I find it easier if I actually had a name to drop there. So the next fics (most of them) I'll be doing, will be Overwatch/OC.


	8. The Perfect Moment

The bedroom radiated with a lusty aura with the two "love birds" inside it.

It has been _years_ since (Y/N) had someone, being able to fall in love again was a miracle. She never got this far with anyone...but she was glad that Reaper will be her first for this. (Y/N) will be Reaper's first, he thought he would never fall in love so quickly....every bit of her was special to him.

Reaper held onto her soft hand as if his life depended on it. (Y/N) led him over to the bed and gently pushes him down onto it, she watched his beautiful crimson irises watch her and it filled her with joy. His hands were on her hips as she sat herself on his lap, a lustful grin lingered upon his face. She giggled as she saw his grin, something she wants to see more often.

Reaper's shadowy talons carefully grip against the covered flesh of her rear, he tried his best to hold himself back from tearing his lover's clothing apart, even in his lustful haze. (Y/N) could tell what he wanted to do just by looking at his furrowed brow and the feeling of his talons kneading your fleshy hind.

"Don't want to wait any longer, eh? Well then....I shouldn't keep you waiting..." She said as she was about to pull her short top off, but was stopped by Reaper.

He clutched the weak fabric in his one hand and looks up at her, he wanted to make sure she was ok with him tearing it off. She thought about it for a moment and then nodded to him silently. That's all that it took for him to do, he rips her top off and carelessly tosses the ruined pieces onto the floor. 

But he wasn't through yet...

Reaper gingerly places her onto the bed in his spot and tugs at her shorts, the only bit of clothing that doesn't get torn to shreds.  
His eyes seemed to glisten as his eyes glare at the damp spot of her underwear.

"All of this.... **is mine.** " He whispered to her as he hooked his fingers under the elastic band.  
The tone of his voice made her more and more aroused, she never would of thought his voice could get any more sexy.  
"And for giving me my life back... _and being the love of my life_ , let me please you first..." He smirked as he manages to pull her underwear off with ease.  
Reaper's jaw drops slightly as he's absolutely mesmerized by her juicy and soft lips.

Without another word, he leans in and takes his first taste...  
Then another.  
And another... 

Soon (Y/N) was moaning his name as he continued with his succulent meal that is her sensitive folds.  
His tongue dances on her bead and she almost screams from the sudden and intense feeling, it was a bit too much but she didn't stop him.  
Her hand was gripped onto his long locks of hair as she half mindlessly grinds her hips against his tongue, which earned a chuckle from him.  
She was so pleased with what he was doing to her, and wondered what else he had in store. 

She would find out soon enough. 

Reaper pulls away from her aching groin, a small trail of saliva parting from the two before it breaks.  
Her walls ached as it yearned to be filled by something only he has...  
But would she be able to withstand it? 

He pulls his shorts down and frees his manhood, he audibly groans in relief.  
It was obvious he was painfully hard during the little cunnilingus session, he couldn't help himself with the noises she was making.  
Reaper pumps himself a couple times before brushing the tip up and down on her slit, making her gasp softly at it.  
(Y/N)'s eyes widen as she takes a moment to look at his size, it was massive and thick. 

"Do you want this....?" He asked and waited for her.  
(Y/N) smiles and nods.

His tip prods her slit and carefully slides his way through, her walls were throbbing and were trying to draw him in more with every inch he put in.  
Searing pain shuddered through her as she tries to adjust to his size, he tries to sooth her pain by rubbing her clit in tight circles.

This made her throb even more.

With his girthy cock inside of her and her clit being stroke so fast, she unexpectedly cums on his cock, her body twitching as she tried to calm herself down.  
He smirked at her for a moment as he watched the whole thing.

"I haven't even started moving yet, and you came so soon~" He teased her lightly.  
"N-Not my fault you wouldn't s-stop rubbing my clit..." She huffed for a moment, still trying to catch her breath.  
"And since that made you so wet...I think I can do _this_..." He said before giving her a hard thrust.

(Y/N) let out a hard moan as she felt his hard tip slam into her, her walls reacted to it by squeezing down hard.  
Reaper grunts as he feels that reaction.  
"Such a beautiful voice....I want to hear that _again_ " He said in a loving, but malicious tone.  
He was being greedy now.

But she loved it.

Reaper thrusts hard and quick as he wanted to her sing, and she gave him what he wanted. Every thrust pushed them further to climaxing, (Y/N) was excited for that feeling again. He grunted softly as he angled her in a way where he could get even deeper inside, and hit her in the right spot. Reaper grinds against her slightly and she bites her lip hard with a lustful look on her face.

Those bundle of nerves are going to be sore later...

(Y/N)'s moans grew louder as Reaper managed a good rhythm on her, she could feel herself coming undone.  
"Reaper...A-Ah!" She gripped the sheets tightly as she tried to hold on for dear life.  
"Don't worry....just cum for me...and I will be right behind you." He assured her, (Y/N)'s walls were no joke, they are restless with trying to draw everything out of him.  
Her eyes widen and slightly tear up as she feels another orgasm approaching, she looks to him with a pleased look as she's cumming once again.

As her walls clamp down hard on his cock, he lets out a groan as he empties himself into her, his load coating every inch of her insides as he continued to throb.  
They both looked at each other for a moment before he broke the silence.

"Every bit of that felt right....and I am glad you were my first, (Y/N)." Reaper said honestly, he gently stroked her hips as he looked into her eyes.  
The shadows that clung onto him were no more, but instead, they become the color of his flesh.  
He looked more human now...  
But his crimson eyes remained.

Reaper looks at himself for a moment and smiles back at (Y/N)

"Maybe now I can live a normal life, _with you._ " He chuckled and (Y/N) joins with him.  
Her hand trails up to his chest before playfully flicking up at his nose.

"And as we should do normally...we shower after stuff like this,yeah?" She laughed slightly.  
"Come on, wouldn't want to wake up sticky and gross do we?" She said before he pulled out of her.  
He takes a moment as he watched his load seep out of her used hole, he lets out another groan.  
"Almost ready for round 2..." He mumbled slightly before (Y/N) got up from the bed.

They do what they could in the shower, rubbing off the sweat, tears, and cum from their bodies.  
(Y/N) throws on a towel and hands her lover one before she went off to get a clean sheet for the bed.  
As she finishes, she looks over at her lover and calls him over to her.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done...it's been a wild ride to be honest...and I hope we can have even more fun _together _." She said as she leans up to kiss him.  
Reaper holds onto her as they kissed, pouring every bit of heart into it as he could.  
"And I owe you my life...for giving me something to fight for.... _you._ " He stroked her back softly as they stood for a moment.__

__

__And thus, Reaper and (Y/N) lived their days to the fullest with one another. They did all the things they could and wanted to do, went places they never thought of and had a wonderful time. The last thing she heard him say was a name he wanted to be known as now: _"Call me Gabriel from now on....I'm not death anymore." _____

____She never called him Reaper again...  
Her dearest Owl would always be called Gabriel from now on._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp,there's that story. Time to unfuck my Genji one and try to make it as good as this one. Or finally puss up and make an OC story.


End file.
